


Our Kingdom

by Darcylovette



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Violence, Death, Dwarves, Elves, Epic Battles, Fae & Fairies, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Historical Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magik - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Plot, Rating: PG13, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Violence, War, alcohol mention, kingdom - Freeform, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcylovette/pseuds/Darcylovette
Summary: There is great unrest in the Kingdom of Sandarredin. Whispers that the King Of The Skies will soon awake, and drown the land in the flames of vengence. Uneasy alliances threaten to collapse, and enemies old and new are coming.Prince Roman, son of King Elar Rhiko and Duke Hamon Rhiko, must rise and prove himself - prove he can lead the Knights to victory, and protect his people at all costs.Virgil, apprentice of High Wizard Angor, has much still to learn... but how much time does he have?Logan, another apprentice, has spent his life studying and creating maps alongside his mentor, but never has he left the palace. Maybe he's been hiding all this time.Patton, merely a stableboy... how much could he play into this battle of the ages? How could a he earn his place in the tapastry of history?A tale of war, battles, bloodshed, love, sacrifice, victory, loss, pain, glory, magic, demons, and Gods.(None of the sides will die in this story, just FYI)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil, apprentice to High Wizard Angor, leaves the safety of his home behind and begins his long journey to join the King's Court. He and his mentor arrive in Rhifield, capital of Sandarredin, to take up residency within the castle itself. But things get off to a rocky start...

**Thirty Years Earlier…**

 

_“She has arrived, my Lord.”_

_The man in the crown smiled, turning from the mirror to his servent. His waves of curly brown hair hung by his shoulders, piercing blue eyes hidden beneath his fringe. “No need to worry, Elbert,” he said, hating the sight of such worry in the young man’s eyes, “I’m the one speaking to her, not you.”_

_“Yes, my Lord, but…”_

_“Do you trust your King?”_

_Elbert stammered and froze, “... Of course. With all my heart, sir.”_

_“Fool.” He winked, and Elbert actually chuckled, “Never trust a leader so blindly, unless given reason to. Now, please pass me my cloak. It’s time for me to earn that trust of yours.”_

_“Yes, right away… King Rhiko.”_

_King Alar Rhiko smiled again, spreading his arms as Elbert draped his shoulders with the finest furs, “King Rhiko… still perculiar to me. After all this time, I still think you’re speaking to my father.”_

_“May The Gods Guide Him, sir...”_

_“Quite so. Shall we?”_

_Elbert bowed out of the room, allowing the king to study his reflection one final time._

_He gave a sigh, “... Damn you, my heart. Look at all the trouble you've caused.”_

 

***

 

_There she was, in all her formidable glory. How can such anger burn behind the eyes of someone stood so… still, and dignified? The Kingdom had learned long ago not to confuse this for peace. She was the calm and the storm, and deserves every ounce of respect they had._

_King Rhiko gave her a big smile as he approached, arms spread wide to both welcome her and show he had no weapons, “Wise Haera Qibella, as I live and breathe, within my home on this… the greatest day of my life. What an honour f-”_

_The words froze at his lips as she lifted a slender, wrinkled hand. The golden rings glittered in the sunlight pouring into the Hall, putting the throne itself to shame. Once silence had fallen, she reached up and pulled down her dark green hood, revealing silver hair, pointed ears, and a face both youthful and ancient at the same time. It was easy to see why she was revered amongst the religious ones - she was the Maiden, and the Mother, and the Crone all at once._

_“Do not try to charm me, Man.” her whisper echoed around the room, and each onlooker dropped their gaze, “You know why I am here.”_

_“I… do.” The king paused to regain his composure, “Yes. But, it is customary for the groom to shower his mother-in-law with kind words… customary, and my pleasure.”_

_The Elven woman scoffed as he bowed low, “Your frivolities may have fooled my youngest son, but you should know better than to try such tactics on me.”_

_The king sighed through his smile, “Knowledge is a powerful tool, like a sharpened axe. Capable of breaking down anything into pieces, and opening doors to worlds we never knew existed. But… the heart cannot be broken by such an axe. There is much I may not know, especially compared to yourself, but I know one thing - I know I love your son more than anything on this Earth. I would give my life for him. I would burn this castle to the ground for him. I would execute every Knight in the land for him. You, oh wise one… I know you know this too.”_

_“I do, and I know he loves you.”_

_“Then… will you attend?”_

_“I will not. I would rather see this entire Kingdom burned to ash than let my son marry a human… but the one thing I can not do is see him unhappy. As long as I never do… I will leave you in peace.”_

_The king found he could no longer smile, “He loves you too. He needs you in his life.”_

_Her nostrils flared, “He shall not lose me. My son will always be welcome in the Silver Forest. But you, and any offspring you have… are not. As per our alliance.”_

_“Yes… I remember.” The king nodded, “I appreciate your words, and your understanding. But, before you leave…” with a snap of his fingers, a servant hurried forward with a pillow in his hands. Upon the pillow was a beautiful jewel, yellow and sparkling, engraved with various runes. “Please, take this. I know it is customary for the couple to receive gifts… but I am not one for tradition.”_

_“A gift?”_

_“It is a Promise. No harm shall come to your son. He will never forget his roots, his family, or his history. He shall want for nothing. He shall never regret his decision to marry me.”_

_Haera seemed taken aback by this, “... Hm.”_

_“Will you accept?”_

_“Hm.” she waved a hand, and one of her entourage rushed forward to take the jewel.  
_

_“If my promise breaks, you will know. The jewel will shatter.”_

_“I know.” with a flourish of her cloak, Haela turned and walked towards the door. Guards rushed to open it for her, and a flood of sunlight fell over everything within the hall. The King, the Elf, the crown, and the Promise._

_But then, she paused._

_“You will not see me again… not until the sleeping one wakes.”_

_An icy hush fell over the room. Nobody dared to breathe. Eyes flicked between the woman and the King, who's eyes had widened as his blood ran cold.  
_

_“He’s dead.” Croaked the king._

_“Nothing lasts forever, Man. Not life. Not kingdoms. Not even death.”_

_And then… she was gone._

_The King’s fists tightened at his side, eyes quivering as he watched the doors slowly, slowly, close… until the last stream of light was extinguished with a bang._

_“Gods Help Us All…”_

 

**The Present...**

 

**Rap Rap Rap**

“ _Virgil! Up!_ ”

"Mm..."

" _Up!_ "

“Mmf… I’m up…” the young man groaned into a ragged pillow, stupidly waving a hand at the door.

“ _Ya should'a been up an hour ago!_ ” came the voice of his mentor, followed by another few bangs, “ _Don’t forget what today is!_ ”

“... Oh… oh, _Shyla’s Mercy,_ not today…” Virgil flipped onto his back, covering his eyes from the cruel sunlight in the window.

The door rattled and swung open, revealing the dwarven man from the other side. His beard was plaited, his hair brushed, and his robes freshly washed. He stomped towards the bed and ripped the sheets clean off, earning another groan from his apprentice.

“Yes, today. Now _up!_ ”

“Fine…”

The dwarf kicked the bed, “ _Now._ ”

“Fine!” Virgil heaved himself up, glaring at him through puffy eyes and shaggy hair, “I’m. Up.”

“Finally.” The dwarf smiled and paced the room, throwing a bundle of black onto the boy’s lap, “Get dressed, no time fer breakfast, yer'll just have to wait fer lunch.”

“Right... “ Virgil unfolded the bundle, revealing a scratchy set of robes, purple and black. Purple, the colour of Magik, and black, the Apprentice’s mark. He noticed his mentor’s robes were a similar purple, lined with blue. “Angor…” he sighed, “you know, I’m happy to stay here, right? You can go off to live in the castle, and I’ll… just come visit?”

Angor frowned, “Virgil…” he sighed, “don’ be daft. Look, we both know… we don’ exactly look like we belon' in a castle - but we do. I might be a dwarf, but I’m still the High Wizard. You may be… _you_ … but yer still my apprentice, and yer'll be takin' over some day. Like it or not that castle is home now… and we're not goin' to be late. Are ya packed?”

Virgil gestured to a small velvet bag, holding all his worldly possessions, “Yes.”

“Good. Reyt… get dressed, I’ll meet ya outside.”

 

Virgil winced at the feeling of robes against his skin. He daren’t ask what the material was, but it was cheap and felt like sandpaper. He flattened and detangled his hair with his fingers. Swinging the bag over his shoulder, he gave the room one last look.

It was small and cramped, splintered wood beneath his feet and dampened wood as walls. The small bed with dirty sheets was pressed up against the wall, beside a tiny cabinet and empty bookshelf. He said a silent goodbye to the spiders and mice, lingering in the doorway. He struggled to remember his life before he came here… as if he simply popped into existence one day, book in one hand and training wand in the other. Maybe Angor had cast an Apprentice Creation spell, but messed something up, and got stuck with him.

“ _Virgil!!_ ”

“ **Coming!!** ”

Without a second glance, Virgil hurried off, ignoring the feeling of loss and fear pounding in his chest.

 

Once locked up, Angor lead Virgil through the bustling streets of Kings Market. Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Fae, animals, and other creatures hurried back and forth, bumping into one another and chatting incessantly. Virgil realized he was going to miss the noise - the sound of chickens screeching, of carts rolling, of merchants competing, of strange women arguing. He assumed the castle was going to be very, very quiet… Virgil didn’t cope well with silence.

Within a minute, a young dwarven man waved Angor over with a hearty laugh, “There he is, Mr High Wizard!”

Angor slapped the man on the back gleefully, “Jonas, thank Gods, was worried I wouldn’ see ya before I left! Ow’s yer mum?”

“Great! That potion you made…” Jonas shook his head, “She’d be a gonner without you.”

“Aah,” Angor waved dismissively, “Can’ take all the credit. She’s a fighter, that one. Could take on the bloody Sand Knights while knittin' a scarf.”

They laughed loudly, pulling each other in for a hug, “Ya gonna visit us, yeah?”

“As long as there’s grog abubbling. Better than ale, your mum’s cookin'.”

“She knows it. Forgah Be With You, Angor!”

“Aye, you too!”

 

Many more stopped the Wizard as they made their way through the streets, and even more rushed to say their farewells in the Market. Virgil was ignored by most of them, which he preferred. Apprentices only spoke when spoken to, and luckily for Virgil they rarely were.

As they left the Market and began their trek to Rhifield, Virgil spoke up, “... Forgah?”

“Eh?”

“Your friend, uh… Jonas? Said something about Forgah?”

“Oh, him.” Angor coughed, “Ol' Dwarven God, not many folk acknowledge him anymores. Miners do, and the ol' dwarven families, but… eh, times change and the Gods change with em.

“Do you follow him?”

Angor shook his head, “Nope. I’m a Wizard first, Dwarf second. Worship same ones as you.”

“... Does Jonas know that?”

Angor’s face scrunched up, “Yer awful chatty today, Virgil.”

“Sorry…” his head drooped.

“Eh, yer young, yer curious. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m eighteen now…”

“Oh? And I’m two-hundred and fifty, lad.”

“But… you’re a dwarf.”

“And also,” he paused to give Virgil a _whack_ on the head with his staff, “yer mentor.”

“Ow…” Virgil rubbed his temple, “Right… right…”

“Now then,” he studied the map from his pocket, “we should be reachin' the capital in an hours time… should be at the castle in two. We’ll get a wagon once we reach Rhifield’s outskirts. These legs ain't made for walkin'.”

***

Three hours later, the pair reached the outskirts of Rhifield, the Kingdom’s capital. Angor was panting and red in the face, and Virgil felt on the brink of collapse. The furthest Virgil had ever walked was to the Market and back, always staying home when Angor went off on trips. The ache in his legs and chest was too much for him to appreciate the beautiful walk they just took. Angor tossed a coin to a man on a wagon, and the two climbed into the back. Virgil took deep breaths, rubbing his calves, whilst Angor took out a flask and took two hearty gulps.

“A-are we late?” asked Virgil between pants.

“Nah, not expectin' us for another two hours.”

“Then… wh-why did you s-”

“I lied.”

“... _Why?!_ ”

“Got me reasons.”

Virgil huffed as the wagon took off. It wasn’t long before they were in the heart of the capital, and sure enough… it was huge.

The roads were wide as lakes, with wagons and carts zipping past fast as light. The homes were tall and regal, with colourful flowers growing beneath every window. The dirt seemed cleaner here than the Market, but bamboo paths carpeted the ground for well dressed people to walk upon. Minstrels played on every corner, and the smell of baking bread and roasting meats wafted through the air. It was… overwhelming, forcing Virgil to keep his head down.

“Whatcha think, huh?” Asked Angor, taking a deep breath, “Mm… smell that? That’s real ale, that is. They don’ water it down here.”

Virgil shrugged, “It’s… loud?”

“... Ah, yer having that… whatcha call it… sensory overload?”

“Mhm.”

“Figured ya might. Here, ya big wimp.” Angor reached into his pocket and tossed two earplugs to Virgil, made of cork. “Put these in, keep ya head down, take deep breaths. We’ll be there soon.”

Virgil smiled as he pushed the plugs into his ears. Angor may mock him a lot, and was generally a hardass most of the time, but he did care about him. He just didn’t often show it. Virgil may not always appreciate his jokes, his rules, his attitude, and his drinking, but… Angor was the closest Virgil ever had to a father. A thought they both tried to avoid.

 

Within the hour, they had arrived.

_The Castle._

It was huge - beautifully carved stone, tall towers, a deep moat, and hundreds upon hundreds of wildflowers as far as the eye could see. It was so… regal, and modern compared to the rest of the city.

The area surrounding the castle was also huge. The stables, the training grounds, the many quarters, and who knows what else.

The drawbridge lowered, and a man appeared to greet them. He looked young, about Virgil’s age… maybe older? His hair was a deep brown, his clothing sensible and neat, his expression unreadable and stoic. He nodded as the arrivals approached, “Gentlemen. Welcome to Rhiko's Landing - the castle. My name is Logan, I am the apprentice of William Lockso, and I have been asked to escort you inside. The King is waiting.”

Virgil took a step, but Logan held up a hand, “Not you. The King wishes to meet the newest addition to his Magisters Court, he shall meet you later if time permits.”

“Oh…” Virgil blinked, but nodded, “Yes.”

“You will wait out here.”

“... Right…”

“Won’ be long.” Angor murmbered, before turning back to Logan, “So, uh… shall we?”

Logan nodded curtly, turning on his heal and heading back to the castle entrance. Once he and Angor were out of sight, the bridge was drawn up again… and Virgil was alone.

“... Alright, then…” Virgil sighed, pacing a little, “... not like I wanted to meet the king anyway… this is fine… it’s… all going to be… fine… oh, no…” he sank to his knees, head falling into his hands, “dammit… no… I-I don’t belong here. I can’t… I can’t be here... I just-”

“WOAH!”

A voice pierced the silence

“Huh?” Virgil jumped up.

Something was getting louder… and closer… a rhythmic pounding.

“Is that… a horse?”

Sure enough, a horse sped into view and down into the valleys, its rider screaming for it to stop. Virgil glanced at the bridge, then back to the rider, then back to the bridge, then-

“Oh, _Kija help me._ ”

He took off after them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! Yes you!! Thanks for reading!! If you wanna follow this story you can follow me on tumblr - Darcylovette.tumblr.com! You get chapter updates, you can ask me questions, and it would be super cool of you! Or you can join my Thomas Sanders discord and chat to me and other cool fans! https://discord.gg/48WZPYz
> 
> Tell your friends - all the cool kids are doing it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets someone very important in an... unusual way. He is forced to break a rule to save a life, and gets to know the other residents of Rhiko's Landing.

The midday sun was high and blistering that day, soaking the valleys in its warmth and light. Below, butterflies and bees hovered from flower to flower in a silent ballet, and birds nested in the tall evergreens. Nearby, a family of bunnies popped out of their dens, their noses twitching and ears perked up. A soft wind rustled the grass, and flowers swayed lazily in its breeze.

That was until a black horse came charging down the meadow, carrying a screaming rider, closely followed by a young man in a black and purple cloak. 

“Stop! I said _stop!!_ ” cried the rider, tugging hopelessly on the reigns as the horse whinnied away, hoofs pounding into the grass, leaving a cloud of dirt in its way. Shortly behind, Virgil found that robes were not suited to running, especially in such heat. Already exhausted and in danger of collapse, Virgil lifted his hand. Yes, he wasn’t supposed to use magic without the presence and permission of his mentor. No, he wasn’t going to let that stop him. Taking a deep, shaking breath, he skidded to a halt and yelled the incarnation at the top of his lungs.

“ **_Prohibere!_ ** ”

The word echoed around him, and the horse came to an abrupt stop. The rider was thrown from its back and landed with a sickening  _ thump _ against the grass. Virgil had no time to think about what he’d done, or the fact it worked, as he raced down the hill towards the rider. The horse nickered and ate some grass, clearly unaffected by all of this, while the rider twisted onto his back. Virgil fell to his knees beside him, struggling to catch his breath. 

“A-are you a-alright?” he wheezed.

The rider groaned, rubbing the top of his head as he spat out a mouthful of grass, “Ugh… I am… embarrassed…”

“Can you stand, or…?”

“Just… give me a minute, please…” the rider sighed, opening his eyes, “... oh…” his gaze landed on Virgil, studying the boy’s purple locks, “... a witch?” his eyes fell to Virgil’s clothes, “... apprentice?”

Virgil swallowed, “Y-yes, I’m Angor’s apprentice, h-he’s the new High Wizard. My name is Virgil.”

“Ah… so, I suspect… _you_ stopped Starlight?” he pointed weakly to the horse.

“I did… s-sorry, I… I know I shouldn’t perform m-magic without… but I-”

The rider chuckled, “Do not apologise for saving me. I’m sure your mentor will understand. Would you be so kind as to… help me stand?”

“... Oh! Yes, of course.” Virgil jumped up and helped the stranger to his feet, only letting go when he was sure the rider was steady. “I… are you sure you’re alright?”

“I will be.” he smiled, “Thank you, Virgil.”

Virgil finally got a look at him. He was a head taller, with broad shoulders and defined jawline. His hair was dirty from the grass, but his eyes were a gorgeous brown. His armour looked expensive, bearing the Rhiko crest - a winged lion. Virgil realized… he must be a Sand Knight. Without hesitation he bent to his knees, lowering his head, “Of course, Ser.”

The rider laughed again, “Please, none of that. You just saved my life, you can call me Roman.”

“Roman…  _ oh. _ ” Virgil froze, eyes wide and ears burning. “Are… are you…  _ P-Prince Roman? _ ”

“That I am. Please, rise, there’s no need for all this bowing.”

Virgil leapt up, feeling a little faint, “Yes, your majesty. S-sorry, your majesty.”

Roman brushed some grass from his hair, coughing, “Well… that was quite the introduction. No matter, I should return to the castle at once. Would you bring my horse with you? He obeys you, after all.”

Virgil stammered, “Uh… yes, I-I was asked to wait outside though… um… I-I don’t know where the stables are.”

“Who told you to wait?”

“L-Logan, your majest-”

“Oh, that old misery? Just tell him _your prince_ gave you an order.”

“... Of course, your majesty.”

“Marvellous. Follow me, then.”

 

Roman lead Virgil and Starlight through a seperate entrance, straight into what looked like the training ground. Knights in matching armour swung their swords at dummies and each other, while a woman on a horse barked insults at them.

“Put your back into it, man! You’re holding a sword, not a daisy! You have to- ah!” she spotted Roman, and immediately rode towards him, “Your Highness, there you are.” she dropped down and fell to her knees, “I saw you had ridden off in a hurry, is everything alright?”

Roman and Virgil shared a look, “Well…” Roman hid a smirk, “all is well now. Giselle, please meet Virgil, the apprentice to our new High Wizard.” 

Giselle stood and nodded to Virgil, “Well met, young apprentice.”

Virgil nodded back, “Pleasure to meet you, Ser.”

“He’s polite. I like him.” Giselle grinned, “Angor’s your mentor, isn’t he?”

“Yes, Ser. We just arrived.”

“Fine man, from what I’ve heard. Most talented healer in the land.”

“Giselle,” Roman interrupted, “I have some business to attend with my father, would you please fetch Patton? He can take Starlight, and show Virgil where the stables are.”

She bowed low, “Of course, your majesty. I’ll take care of everything.”

Roman smiled at Virgil, “She’s the best Knight we have - save for myself. This Kingdom would fall to ruins without her. As you were.” he nodded and walked towards the castle, Knights stopping their fights to bow as he passed. 

Giselle was hiding a blush, “He’ll be a fine king, someday.”

Virgil wasn’t sure if she expected a response.

“Just like his father. Now, where is that…  _ Patton!! _ ”

Virgil followed her gaze to a small, freckled man cleaning the dirt from some horseshoes. He rushed over to greet her, “Yes, ser Knight?”

“Please take the Prince’s horse to the stables at once, and bring this young man with you.”

The man nodded eagerly, “At once, ser Knight! Anything else?”

“No, Patton. That’s all for now.”

Giselle jumped back onto her horse, nodded to Virgil, and took off, resuming her barking at the other knights. 

The young man turned to Virgil, reaching out his hand, “Hello! My name’s Patton, it’s a pleasure to meet you! Always such a great day when someone new comes!”

Virgil shook the hand, a little taken aback, “Uh… oh, yes, I’m Virgil. Pleasure to meet you, as well.”

“Virgil! I had an uncle called Virgil!”

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah, he’s dead now.” Patton’s eyes sparkled with every word. He took Starlight’s reigns, patting his nose gently, “Shall we?”

“... Uhuh.”

 

Patton, Virgil, and Starlight made their way through the grounds towards the stables, the farthest area from the castle. The other horses nickered happily as Patton approached, and a few large dogs bounded towards him. 

“Hello all!” he smiled, petting one of the canines. “Did you miss me? I missed you!”

Virgil slumped back as a dog came sniffing, “Um…please… don’t…”

Patton saw the worry in Virgil’s eyes and whistled, “Here, girl.”

The dog skipped towards him as he lead Starlight into the stable.

“Wow… they really like you.”

“Well, I raised most of them.” Patton responds gleefully, “I’m one of the stableboys, but I also help out in the kennels!”

“Huh.”

“So, you must be a witch, right?”

“Apprentice. My mentor is a High Wizard.”

Patton nodded, listening intently, “Remind me, what’s the difference between a witch and wizard?”

“W-well, a witch is a magic-user. Wizard is just a term for a witch who uses magic on another’s behalf. High Wizards use magic on behalf of the throne.”

“Oooooh!” Patton grinned wide, “I didn’t know that! Learn something new everyday, huh?”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile back, “I do try to.”

“That’s great! So, can you cast magic yet?”

“Well, I can, but… I’m not supposed to unless my mentor tells me to. Once I’m twenty-one he’ll decide if I’m ready to graduate… if not, I’ll have to wait until twenty-five. If not…”

Patton tapped his arm, “You will, don’t worry about it! I bet you’re great at magic!”

“You’re… very kind.”

He shrugged, “My mother used to say that’s the best thing a person can be. Better than being rich, powerful, or strong.”

Virgil gave a nod, “She sounds wise.”

“She’s dead too.”

Virgil lost his smile, “Oh… I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, it’s been years.”

“... I…” Virgil swallowed, “My parents are both dead, so… I know it doesn’t really get easy. I don’t remember them, but… I still think I know them? Somehow… s-sorry, I’m…”

Patton blinked, “Sorry? Don’t be! I’m always here if you want to talk - I mean it! I know we only just met, but… well, I think we’re gonna be great friends, Virgil.”

Virgil sighed, then smiled, “Me too, Patton.”

Suddenly, something swooped over their heads and landed on Virgil’s shoulder. It was a black raven.

“Pecko?” Virgil grinned, stroking the bird’s wings, “You made it!”

“Oh, birdy! Is he yours?”

“He’s my mentors’. He sends messages and things like that… I called him Pecko bec-  _ ow _ … because of that.”

Pecko had begun nipping at his earlobe.

“That means Angor wants me. I’ll see you around, Patton.”

The stable boy waved, “Well met, Virgil!”

 

Virgil followed Pecko into the castle and into the Great Hall. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the throne, and the king sitting upon it. He realized all eyes were on him, including that of his mentors. 

“You there, young man.” The king spoked in a soft, kind voice, “Please come here.”

Virgil’s heart pounded, his legs threatening to give in as he walked towards the throne. He fell to his knees in a bow, “Your majesty…”

“Rise, young apprentice.”

Virgil shakily stood.

“I understand you have met my son, Prince Roman?” he turned to the young man standing beside his throne, who smiled at Virgil.

“Yes, your majesty…” 

“Now… of course, apprentices are not permitted to cast spells without the approval of their mentors.”

Virgil’s cheeks burned, “Yes, your majesty… I apologise for my-”

“Regardless, you did a great thing today. Gods only know what would have happened without you - my son would be halfway to Coaldust by now!”

Laughter echoed through the halls.

“Starlight doesn’t like to be ridden yet, does he?”

Roman shook his head, “No, father.”

“In anycase, you showed great bravery, skill, and loyalty to your throne. This will not be forgotten. But, for now, I shall let you retire to your room. It has been quite the day for you - Elbert, show our new residents to their rooms please?”

“Yes, King Rhiko.”

“Oh, and Virgil?”

Virgil looked up, meeting the king’s eyes.

“... Welcome to my castle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! Yes you!! Thanks for reading!! If you wanna follow this story you can follow me on tumblr - Darcylovette.tumblr.com! You get chapter updates, you can ask me questions, and it would be super cool of you! Or you can join my Thomas Sanders discord and chat to me and other cool fans! https://discord.gg/48WZPYz
> 
> Tell your friends - all the cool kids are doing it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets to know Logan, another apprentice, and learns more about the castle and what goes on behind closed doors...

The Magister’s Quarters were almost as regal as the Hall. White stone walls draped with tapestries and carved with runes, stone floors shimmeringly clean, illuminated by candles of every colour imaginable. Through the arched windows, Virgil saw the sun was beginning the long process of setting, casting a golden shadow over everything it touched. As he followed the servant to his room he spotted several similarly dressed figures around him; tall elves with silver staffs, Fae with long hair and mischievous grins, humans chatting amongst each other, each followed by a silent apprentice dressed in black. Virgil kept his head down as he noticed how much… nicer their robes were. Of course Angor had supplied the best he could, and Virgil was grateful, but it was simply another thing to remind him how he didn’t belong.

Angor walked just ahead of him, humming absentmindedly as he studied the runes on the walls.

After a while, Elbert turned to the dwarf, “This is your room.” he gestured to a door on their right, “Apprentices have their own quarters.”

Angor nodded with a cough, “Thank you.” he turned to Virgil, “Right, well… don’ get in trouble, we’ll talk at dinner.”

Virgil sighed, but nodded in return, “Yes… um… Angor, I’m sorry… that…”

Angor waved a hand, “We’ll talk ‘bout it later.”

With that, he retired to his room. Elbert smiled, “Please, follow me, young sir.”

 

Virgil’s room was, compared to his cupboard back home, absolutely massive. A double bed sat in the middle of the carpeted floor, draped with purple silk and black furs. He had his own chest of drawers, bookshelf, comfortable chair, silver bowl of water, mirror, and various pieces of Magik equipment. Candles lined his desk and the tables beside his bed. The sight of it tightened something within Virgil’s chest.

Elbert nodded and excused himself from the room.

Virgil crossed over and sat down upon the bed. He could tell straight away it wasn’t filled with straw, and actually supported his weight. Maybe he’d actually get a good night's sleep in this thing… if the inescapable feeling of guilt would leave him alone.

He glanced down at his cupped hands… and noticed the green and brown stains on his robes, where his knees had burrowed into the dirt. He cursed under his breath, knowing all too well how hard grass stains were to remove. Not only were his robes cheaper and rougher than his peers, now they were stained and dirty too.

Perhaps he’d have time to clean them, and a chance to comprehend all the madness which had happened that day. He’d moved into a castle, met (and saved) a prince, been complimented by the king, performed successful Magik without the approval of his mentor, _and-_

This train of thought was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

“Angor…?” Virgil muttered, clearing his throat, “Come in?”

It wasn’t his mentor - it was Logan, standing straight, holding a bundle of purple and black in his arms. “Hello, again.”

Virgil leapt up, startled, “Oh… h-hello, Logan.”

“Ah, you remembered my name. Good.” he nodded, placing the bundle gently down on the chest of drawers, “I was asked to deliver these to you. These are your new robes. You are an apprentice of the Royal Magister’s Court, and you will dress like it. We can’t have you wondering the castle looking like a ruffian, can we?”

Logan wore a black shirt with matching trousers and cloak, with a sky-blue lining, the colour of map-makers, book-keepers, and historians. He looked very smart in them.

“... No, sir.” Virgil was liking Logan less and less by the second.

Logan scoffed, “Please, don’t. I’m an apprentice, much like yourself. We are your equals. You’ll soon find that the castle’s apprentices often form very…” he paused, knowingly, “... close bonds with each other.”

Virgil felt his ears burning red, “... Sorry, I’m… I’ve never really met others before. It’s just been me and my mentor since… well, since always.”

“Understandable. You hail from Kings Market, do you not?”

Virgil nodded.

“Hm. Awful place. Rowdy, dirty, no sense of order or dignity. _By Dian,_ I’ll never know why they named such a place after our king.”

Virgil swallowed the urge to defend his homecity, “... Dian? That’s-”

“A scholar’s Goddess, yes. I suspect you follow the nature deities, do you not?”

“Uhuh.”

“Let me see…” Logan began pacing the room as if it were his own, “Shyla, Goddess of death, Kija, God of the forest, Maeri, deity of water, Li of the sky, Hae of birth, and so on?”

“... Yep, that’s them.” Virgil sat back down on the bed, “How do you know so many of them?”

“I studied the different deities of our Kingdom, and I must say… they are marvelously interesting.”

“... Thanks.”

Logan rose an eyebrow, “You will change into your new clothes at once, and accompany me to our dining quarters. Apprentices eat before their mentors, and then stand guard as they eat. Understand?”

Virgil spluttered for a moment, “S-seriously?”

“You didn’t think you’d be permitted to dine amongst them?” Logan tilted his head, “Did your mentor dine _with_ you?”

“Yes. He did.” Virgil fought back the urge to shout.

“How strange. Or, perhaps not, given where you come from. No matter, please change at once.”

“Alright…” Virgil grabbed the bundle - it was soft and subtle as water between his fingers. He looked up to Logan, who was studying a pattern on the wall. “Um… excuse me?”

“Hm?” Logan blinked, “Oh, apologies. The longer you’re hear the less shy you are around your peers. I will be outside, but if you take too long I won’t hesitate to come back in.”

As soon as the door was closed, Virgil tugged off his robes and pulled on his newest garment. A simple black shirt with purple patches, black trousers and cloak, similar to Logan’s. They were soft and cool, a welcomed feeling against Virgil’s scratched, red skin. He studied himself in the mirror - he didn’t look that bad. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to remember what colour it was before. When a child showed magik abilities, the law stated that the hair be marked to reflect this. Some sort of magik, accompanied by a potion, and now Virgil’s hair was the magister’s purple. A safety precaution, in case a witch chose to study in secret and wreck havoc… or so he’d been told.

He stepped outside to find Logan waiting, scribbling something down on a long piece of parchment. As he spotted Virgil he rolled the parchment up, “There you are. Please, follow me.”

Logan lead Virgil back the way they came, past rows of doors and intricate tapestries. As they walked, Virgil felt his boot loosening. He stopped to tighten it, much to Logan’s annoyance, when he heard a strange sound coming from his left. Behind one of the doors he heard muffled noises, like someone was talking, or arguing, or-

“ _Oooh._ ”

Logan narrowed his eyes, “Virgil?”

Jumping up, Virgil hurried to Logan’s side, “S-sorry… I think I heard two people… y-you know?”

Logan laughed through his nose, “Must I explain the birds and the bees to you?”

“No!” Virgil coughed, “No…” he said softer, “I just… are apprentices even _allowed?_ ”

“Strictly speaking… no. But, it is very common. You spend your days following orders, studying, and working on another’s behalf. At the end you wish to spend time amongst your equals... “ his voice dropped as he leaned in closer, “in an… _intimate_ setting.”

Virgil felt his face burning.

“It’s a stress release. Who knows, you may find you need it."

“Um… uh… I-I…”

Logan took off walking, and Virgil, blood pounding in his ears, hurried after him.

 

The apprentice's dining hall bore similar decor to the other quarters. In the middle was a large, round table of black, shining wood. Apprentices of every race, gender, and occupation sat around it, talking and laughing as they tucked into the feast before them. Roasted birds, piles of vegetables and fruits, jugs of mead and water, and freshly baked bread. Virgil, realizing how hungry he was, piled his plate high and demolished every single bite. Logan sat beside him, quill furiously scribling against the parchment as he ate. Shortly after they'd arrived, two elven women of blue and purple entered, arms around each other and blushing deeply. Virgil glanced around and saw that nobody in the room reacted to this - Logan was right, it wasn't a big deal.

Once they had eaten their fill, the apprentices made their way out of the room to meet with their mentors. Logan offered to walk Virgil to the Magister's dining hall, which Virgil graciously accepted. As they walked, Virgil finally spoke up about what was on his mind.

"So, Logan..."

"Hm?"

"Apprentices... do that sort of thing often?"

"Yes. Sometimes with one partner, some have several, others form something of an aliance." he chuckled, "Often they fall in love, and once their apprenticeship is up they are permitted to marry. Why do you ask?"

"Just... curious."

"Curious?" Logan stopped and pressed a finger to Virgil's chest, halting him in his path, "Curious of what?"

"You know... how things work around here?"

"Is that all?"

"... Yes."

Logan's finger guided Virgil until his back was pressed against the wall, moving him so effortlessly. Virgil swallowed as Logan stepped close to him, smiling subtly, "Are you... certain?"

"... Y-yes?"

Logan's finger glided from Virgil's chest to beneath his chin, tilting his head to look into his eyes.

"I see." Logan's voice was low, "Well... if you ever wish to learn more, I am an... excellent teacher."

Virgil turned red, struggling to speak.

"Just let me know."

Logan's hand dropped back to his side.

"Now, shall we-"

The silence was broken by an earth shattering, room shaking, blood curdling _**roar**_... as though the doors to hell had been opened, and every demon had errupted in screams.

Logan had gone white. Virgil's blood had turned to ice.

There was only one creature in existance who could emit such a sound...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! Yes you!! Thanks for reading!! If you wanna follow this story you can follow me on tumblr - Darcylovette.tumblr.com! You get chapter updates, you can ask me questions, and it would be super cool of you! Or you can join my Thomas Sanders discord and chat to me and other cool fans! https://discord.gg/48WZPYz
> 
> Tell your friends - all the cool kids are doing it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun has barely set on Virgil's first day, and a great and terrible battle threatens to unfold. The sleeping one has awakened...

Virgil and Logan ran between the floods of people heading towards the Great Hall, the almighty roar still ringing in their ears. Upon arrival they saw King Rhiko surrounded by Knights and advisors, shouting above the noise to his son, stood by his side. Logan pushed through the crowds towards them, and Virgil followed.

“... you understand?” Virgil caught the King saying, “This is what we’ve been preparing for. I know we never thought... but we knew it could. And it has. Understand, son?”

Roman nodded, pale as fresh parchment, “Yes, father.” he turned and waved over Logan, and the two hurried off to the side. Virgil, feeling something close to drowning, followed once more.

“It’s _him_ , isn’t it?” asked Logan, face like stone.

“What else could it be?” Roman let out a sharp sigh, “We need everyone. Knights, Magisters, Healers, and their apprentices **at once**. He’ll be passing over the Ethergreen Woods, we need to stop him before he reaches Rhiko’s Landing. Understand?”

Logan nodded, shouting to an elderly elf in purple robes, “Kila, send word to the others, and the cities at once.”

“Yes, Logan.” Kila held up a glowing orb, about the size of an apple, “What should I tell them?”

Roman spoke up, “Tell them... those able to fight shall report to Shyla’s Acre outside the Ethergreen Woods, immediately. All other citizens must stay in their homes and prepare for the worst… we will do all we can to stop him.”

“We **will** stop him.” Giselle pushed her way into the group, sword in one hand and shield in the other. “No matter what, our citizens will be safe, your majesty.”

Kila bowed as the orb glowed brighter, which he spoke into as he made his way out of the hall.

“ _Virgil!_ ”

Spinning around, Virgil saw Angor hurrying towards him. He was dressed in his new robes, a large oaken staff in one hand. “By _Maeri’s soggy knickers_ … first bloomin’ day in the castle, eh?”

Virgil felt a wave of relief at the sight of his mentor, “Guess we’re bad luck?”

Angor chuckled and slapped Virgil affectionaly on the back, “Look, son... “ his expression dropped, “they want ya in the battle with us. Everyone’s fightin’, got it?”

Virgil felt faint, “... Yes, but-”

“No time fer that.” Angor coughed, “We’ll be in the front lines, so just stay behind us and you’ll be fine. Reyt? Don’ go bein’ a hero on me, it don’ suit ya.”

“Angor…”

“If 'owt happens to me, just…” he attempted a smile, “look after yerself, okay?”

“N-nothing will happen, Angor!”

“Hah.” Angor chuckled again, a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, “Like yer optimism, Virgil. Now… let's get off then, they’re expecting us outside the forest. You go stick with the apprentices, they’re meetin’ by the stables.”

“... Yes Angor.”

His mentor went quiet for a moment, his eyes almost glossing over. Then he sighed, “... Stay outa trouble, kid.”

“... May Shyla have mercy on us both.”

“On you, maybe.” Angor chuckled, swinging the staff over his shoulder, “I don’ need no mercy. Not with this little lady.” he winked, and off he sped to join the magisters.

 

Virgil ran down to the stables, heart pounding, head swimming with fear. He’d always known he’d be expected to fight alongside the Knights at some point - what with all the uneasy alliances - but not like _this_. Not while he was still an apprentice. Certainly not against _the beast whose name no man dares speak…_

Upon arrival he found dozens upon dozens of other apprentices - Squires, Witches, Healers, and others he couldn’t identify. Patton, shaking but still upright, was fitting them all onto horses. Virgil ran to him, “Patton? Are you alright?”

The stableboy turned to him, eyes wide but still smiling, “Virgil! Y-yes, I’m… it’s all fine. Here, apprentices have to ride horseback. In case of… a quick retreat, you are the ones who need the speed.”

“What? Why?”

“Well… if something happens to…” he swallowed, “you’re the future, you know? Wait here.” A minute later, Patton returned with a familiar inky-black horse.

“... Starlight? That’s the prince’s horse!”

“Special order from the King himself. This beauty is yours today.”

“Oh… o-okay.”

Patton smiled sadly, “... You’re going to be okay. I-I’ve heard that… there may not be a battle at all. The king wishes to… speak with him.”

“Is that wise?”

“The king believes so, and he is wiser than us.”

“Alright… I will see you later, yes?”

“Of course. Gods Be With You, Virgil.”

“And with you.”

 

The apprentices rode off on horseback, reaching the outskirts of Ethergreen Woods within the hour. Virgil kept near the back, clutching tightly at Starlight’s reigns. The horse seemed to respond to Virgil’s slightest touch, nickering happily as they rode. Over the final hill they went, revealing the King’s forces in all their glory. Knights, lead by Giselle, Roman, and the King, Magisters lead by Kila, and healers stood nearby. Dogs barked and snarled at the incoming danger, and archers readied their bows. It was impossible to see them all at once.

As the apprentices drew near, the King stood apart from the crowd, standing tall on a nearby rock. His armour shone in the setting sun, as though a heavenly glow surrounded him. He gripped the large sword by his side, beads of sweat glistening beneath his crown. The army fell silent.

“Have courage…” he called, “and worry not. I understand… there is great unrest amongst us, and with good reason. This day… has been prophesied for centuries, a day we all hoped would never come. But we have prepared for this day! Do not let fear be your downfall… and do n-”

He was interrupted by a second, louder roar from above, and a furious gust of unholy wind. Horses screamed and kicked, arms shielded eyes, and waves of crows retreated from the trees in a flurry of panic. Virgil felt his stomach twist and drop, but Starlight stayed perfectly still. The King looked up, and all eyes followed him.

Flying high above the woods, circling a nearby mountain, was a dragon. Black as the night and awful as death, with long spikes of yellow protruding from its back. From the ground they could see the evil smirk twisting its features as it flew closer… closer… dropping before the king. Virgil blinked - and the Dragon was gone. In its place was a tall, pale man, draped in black. He lifted a gloved hand to wave to the crowd, winking his one scaly, yellow eye.

“ **An audience? For me?** ” his voice was deep and rumbling, “ **How kind, you shouldn’t have.** ”

The Knights unsheathed their swords with a deafening clash of metal, but the King raised a hand to stop them.

“ **My, all the king’s horses and all the king’s men. How serious of you.** ”

“You are not welcomed in this Kingdom.” the King spoke at last, showing no visible sign of fear, “Your very presence is a crime. You know this, _Deceit…_ ”

The man growled, “ **Who is this man who refers to me by that name? Who does he believe he is?** ”

“I am _King_ Elar Rhiko of Sandarredin, third of his name, and descendant of the man who defeated you-”

“ **Yes, look how defeated I am.** ” The man, Deceit, played with a glove, “ **You call yourself a king? In my presence? How… treasonous.** ”

“ _You_ speak of treason?”

“ **I do not wish to quarrel with you, Man. You do not want the blood of your Kingdom to ruin this…** **_lovely_ ** **valley, do you?** ” he smirked again, “ **Let us speak.** ”

“... You wish to speak?”

“ **I can be diplomatic when it pleases me. Now, step down from that rock… let us speak face to face.** ”

The King paused, and every breath in the Kingdom was held at once.

“... Drop your weapons.”

“ **You should know by now I never carry such archaic things. As long as I keep this form… you have nothing to fear.** ”

The King let out a long, gentle sigh… and stepped down from the rock, inches from the scaled man before him. “Very well. We shall speak… Deceit.”

Deceit smirked, nodding slowly, tugging off his gloves, “ **... I have but one question for you. Do you know why your husband was named a Duke, and not a King himself?** ”

The king nodded, “... Of course.”

Deceit’s glove dropped to the ground, revealing his twisted fingers and long, razor-sharp claws. He looked at the King, and the King looked back. “ **Because…** ” Deceit’s smile turned into a snarl, “ **_... there can only be one King._ ** ” With those final words… Deceit’s hand _shot_ forward with the speed of an arrow. Through the air, through the King’s armour, straight _into his chest._ There was silence... and deathly stillness as the King shuddered, choking on the blood dripping from his mouth, Deceit leaned closer, “ **... and that is** **_The King Of The Skies._ **”

Deceit’s hand ripped back to his side, and the King collapsed, eyes wide and unseeing, onto the bloody grass beneath them.

 

_The King was dead._

 

A terrible nothing had fallen over the crowd, as if all witnesses had been turned to stone. Deceit wiped the blood from his claw, pulling on his glove. “ **Treason has only one punishment… fear not, your ability to move shall return in time. For now… I see the King brought his armies… why don’t I introduce you to mine?** ”

 

The battle that followed was short lived and unforgiving. Deceit’s armies of Draconian Warriors rose from the mountains, and showered the meadow with arrows of flame and ice. Within minutes the death toll was impossible to count, and Giselle was forced to call a retreat.

Bloodied, injured, and close to ruin, the armies ran from the forest and back towards the castle. Deceit’s forces did not follow - they simply watched as their leader returned to his terrible form and soared high above them, filling the sky with his unholy fire. Virgil, shaking and resisting the urge to vomit, tugged hard on Starlight’s reigns.

“C-come on…” he muttered, as the others stormed past him with agonizing bellows, “lets go! Come on, you dumb _f-fucking horse_.”

But Starlight didn’t move. His black eyes were glued to the massacre before them. Virgil tried in vein to move him, but then… he spotted it. He saw what Starlight saw. Roman - on his knees, amongst the bodies, clutching his father’s corpse to his chest. “ _Roman!!_ ” he shouted, and several soldiers turned back.

“The prince?!” cried Giselle, “ _For the love of Macre_ , what is he doing?!”

Roman didn’t respond.

Giselle and several soldiers took off for the weeping prince, but Starlight was faster. Roman’s horse charged across the battlefield, almost throwing Virgil from his back. But Virgil held on. He held on, looked up, and saw an arrow _headed straight for the prince_.

Without thinking, or even breathing, Virgil held up his hand and screamed, “ **_Conbustum!_ **”

The arrow burst into flames and fizzled away, leaving nothing but a cloud of ash to flutter to the ground. “Roman!” Virgil’s hand lowered, reaching for the other, and… “ **_Veni!_ **” Roman’s hand was glued to his own. Swinging the prince onto the horse with strength he never knew he had, Virgil cursed as the prince struggled against him.

“Let go of me!”

“We have to leave!”

“No! Not without-”

“ _Now!!_ ”

Starlight spun and sped off towards the castle, shortly followed by Giselle and her men. Defeated, Roman’s arms wrapped around Virgil’s waist, sobbing helplessly into his back. “H-he’s… he can’t be dead… he-he… w-we have to go back!”

Virgil could only blink back tears as Starlight rode on… leaving the tragedy behind them.

 

With Roman safely delivered home, Virgil took a moment to breathe. The prince was swamped by knights and healers, and soon lost in the crowd. Virgil took a deep breath, then another, then his blood froze in his veins.

“ _Angor…_ ” he scanned the room. There were countless people, the injured and those tending to them, and not a dwarf to be seen. Shoving his way through, Virgil shouted his mentor’s name, barely able to see through his tears. Rounding a corner, Virgil found himself in a room he didn’t recognise. High shelves of dusty, old books lined the walls, and in the middle was a round table covered with a map. Leaning against the wall, fingers tugging at his hair, Virgil realized he couldn’t breathe between sobs. “No… no… no.. n-”

The door slammed open, and in marched Roman, followed by Logan and a few members of the Court.

“Your majesty, please…” Logan spoke softly, struggling to keep up, “I know this is… but your people need you.”

“ _He’s dead!!_ ” Roman screamed in response, grabbing the nearest book and throwing it at Logan, who dodged it, “Dead, you insufferable… unfeeling... “ he choked, “and what did I do? What did any of us do? What did he die for?! **Nothing!!** ”

“You couldn’t…” Logan tried to explain, keeping his distance, “that was… some kind of magik. Draconians cannot perform magik, I know… but… please, try and remain calm-”

Another book flew in his direction.

“ _Roman!!_ ” Logan snapped, slamming a hand on the table with an echoing **bang.** Roman froze, staring at Logan through red, grief-stricken eyes. “Pull! Yourself! Together!!”

The prince glared, “You don’t speak to me like that, you cur!”

Logan took a quick breath, and went calm. “... Apologies, my lord. But… we must… not fall to ruins. You know what this means, don’t you?”

Roman sniffed, forcing himself to stand straight, “Don't... Logan… don't say it...” he whispered.

“The Kingdom of Sandarredin is at war with Draconia - a war you must lead… _as our king._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! Yes you!! Thanks for reading!! If you wanna follow this story you can follow me on tumblr - Darcylovette.tumblr.com! You get chapter updates, you can ask me questions, and it would be super cool of you! Or you can join my Thomas Sanders discord and chat to me and other cool fans! https://discord.gg/48WZPYz
> 
> Tell your friends - all the cool kids are doing it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the King dead, the Kingdom shaken, and the threat of War pounding on the door... time for grievance becomes a luxury none can afford.

Logan’s words were met with a resounding silence. Those present had dropped their heads, out of respect or simply because they couldn’t meet the prince’s gaze. Roman had gone very still - even the tears had ceased to fall. His hands clutched the pommel of his sword, fingers quivering against the jewel-encrusted steel. Virgil, back pressed against the wall, couldn’t look away from Roman’s expression - lips tightened, gaze blank, red cheeks against pale skin. Virgil had never learned to read minds, but if he could hear Roman’s thoughts right now… he was sure he’d end up deaf. 

Everyone looked up as the door opened; it was Giselle. Her eyes were puffy and her eyelashes spiked, clearly she’d been crying too. She cleared her throat, “Your highness… the duke wishes to see you.”

Roman inhaled sharply.

“You should go,” said Logan, quietly, “he needs you.”

The prince let the breath leave his lips, “... Where is he?”

“He said he’d meet you in your quarters, my lord.” Giselle replied.

“... Very well.” Roman nodded, “... Excuse me.”

Footsteps echoed through the silence as Roman stood tall, took another breath, and marched out of the room. Giselle let the door close behind him, but remained in the room. After a while, Logan cleared his throat.

“The prince is young.” he spoke carefully.  


Giselle stepped forward, “I know you care for him. I do too. But…” she sighed, “our people need a leader, now more than ever. The Sleeping One has returned, war has begun, and King Rhiko… is gone. Think of the citizens. Think of the court, the council, the allies. We cannot let fear be our downfall... “

Logan’s arms crossed over his chest, “What do you expect me to do?”

“He trusts you. We cannot wait for Lockso to return from Xanor - it’ll take weeks for our message to reach him, and yet longer for him to sail home.”

“... I understand.” Logan nodded sadly, “You speak the truth, and you speak logic… as much as I hate to admit it.” he straightened his posture, “I will prepare a message for the cities and our allies, and will ensure the prince will deliver it tonight. No doubt the rumours had already begun…”

“No doubt they heard that roar.” nodded a nearby mage, “I won’t be able to unhear it… I’d heard the stories, but…” 

“We’ve all heard the stories.” interrupted a knight, “We’ve all been prepared for this…”

The mage scoffed through his nose, “How could we prepare for  _ this? _ ”

“Gentlemen.” Logan held up a hand, “Please. We have much to do, but we have many injured and many more frightened. We must focus on those who need us - our citizens and our armies. Please tend to them. Giselle, we need a recovery unit, to…”

Giselle gave a salute - one arm behind her back, the other over her chest, “I’m on it, Logan.” 

Logan’s eyes fell to Virgil, realizing he was present, “Oh… what are  _ you _ doing here?”

Virgil went cold as every eye in the room fell on him, “... I-I’m sorry, I’ll go…”

The mage from before stepped forward with a raised hand, his eyes wide and… sorrowful. “Virgil, yes? Angor’s apprentice?”

Virgil’s heart began to pound, bile rising in his throat, “Yes. Is he… where is he? Is he…?”

The mage sighed… and shook his head. 

“ _... No. _ ”

The world stopped turning.

“He fought valiantly, Virgil. He took down three of-”

“No.”

“Virgil-”

But Virgil had already sprinted out the door. His footsteps were silent against the cold stone floor, even his legs felt separate from him. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t even breathe. This wasn’t real - none of it was real. He must have fallen asleep on the wagon… no, he was still in Kings Market. He was going to wake up to Angor rapping on his door. Angor was going to laugh, stinking of herbs and ale, clapping Virgil on the back as he retold tales of his life back in Xanor, or his time as an apprentice, or the patients he’d cured when everyone else had given up. He’d plait lavender into his beard, take a swig from his flask, and sigh happily in his favourite rocking chair. He’d look Virgil in the eye, smile, and say “ _..._ _ you’ll be reyt, lad. Yer a strong 'en... _ ” before passing out before the fire.

All he had to do was wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Fingernails scraped at his arms as he ran straight through the hall into night, passing the training grounds, and coming to a stop near the stables. It was dark now, and the warm night’s air felt freezing against his skin. He tried to breathe but it felt like he was drowning. 

He couldn’t wake up. 

He was already awake…

Falling to his knees, Virgil stared at the sky. The moon and the stars were so beautiful - how dare they sparkle so brightly when the world had fallen to darkness, as if they were mocking him… mocking them all. A tear rolled down Virgil’s cheek and fell against the grass, as he squeezed his eyes shut... and screamed. He screamed, swore, and pounded his fists against the dirt. This carried on for several minutes, until Virgil felt himself heave. With no strength to stand, Virgil allowed himself to fall onto the grass in a pathetic heap. An insect crawled onto his cheek, but he didn’t even flinch. He almost envied its obliviousness.

Everything was quiet, and cold, and unbearably heavy, until…

“ _... Virgil? _ ”

Something shot through the apprentice’s spine and pulled him upright. He glanced up and saw a figure peering at him from within the stable. The candlelight dimly lit his face, but Virgil easily recognised the figure. 

“Roman?” he stood up, slowly and carefully, wondering towards the prince, “What are you doing out here? I thought you were...”

The prince’s cheeks were red and damp, he snorted as he tried to dry them, “I was… I tried… I couldn’t. I’m...” he sighed, “this must sound so selfish, but… I’m embarrassed. I’m supposed to be a prince… I’m supposed to be a King, I’m supposed to lead the Knights and be the face of the whole kingdom. I cannot… I do not… I cannot let others see me so vulnerable. They depend on me, and I must earn their trust… as my father did. But that scene I made... “ he cringed, “... not very prince-like, was it?”

Roman sighed and slid down the splintered wall of the stable, slumping down onto the hay. Virgil walked closer and saw a familiar creature - Starlight, leaning down, nuzzling Roman’s face with his nose. Roman chuckled weakly, scratching Starlight’s chin, “... I’m sorry, listen to me… I haven’t even had a chance to thank you.”

Virgil blinked, “... Sorry?”

“You saved my life, Virgil. Twice in one day.” a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, “I have… no idea how I could possibly pay you back.”

Virgil shifted uncomfortably, burning red, “I cannot take all the thanks. Without Starlight I w-wouldn’t have known. He wouldn’t leave you behind…”

Starlight nickered as Roman stroked his nose, “And here I thought you hated me, boy… perhaps I’m just a lousy rider.”

Virgil twisted his fingers together, his mouth dry as sun-roasted soil, “... I’m sorry about your father, Roman.”

The prince lost his smile, closing his eyes with a sigh, “... You’re the first person to say that, you know? Isn’t that what normal people hear - your father dies, you’re given sympathy, not… responsibilities. All the money and power a person could have… yet no time to grieve. Not even a day.” he looked up at Virgil’s face, “...  _ Angor? _ ”

“... Dead.”

“ _ Shyla’s Mercy… _ what a cursed day this has been.” he sniffed, “I’m sorry for your loss… if it is any consolation, you needn’t worry about a thing. You will remain in the castle to continue your studies… after what you’ve done for me, and what Angor gave for his Kingdom… I wish I could give you more. But… for now… I hope that offers you a glimmer of comfort on this dark,  _ dark  _ day.”

“And I, you.”

Roman took a moment before rising to his feet, brushing hay from his legs, “I should return to the castle at once. Will you accompany me? I feel safer with you by my side, Virgil.”

Virgil bowed his head, “Yes, your majesty.”

“Please… none of that. Call me Roman - nothing else, that’s an order.”

“Of course, your… Romanship.”

Roman managed a short laugh, “I’m still your prince, you know?” his face fell, “... Soon to be your King.”

“Gods Help Us All.”

“... I agree...”

 

***

 

Roman and Virgil walked to the castle in silence. As they entered the hall Roman was met with silence and bended knees, and he nodded to them as he passed. Logan tried to speak with him, but Roman shook his head and left to find his surviving father. Virgil watched as his fellow apprentice walked away, and not knowing what else to do… followed him.

He found Logan inside a dimly lit library, grabbing a number of books from the shelves and dropping them loudly onto a table. He wore his usual stoic expression, but something behind the eyes was clearly troubling the young man. Virgil coughed, and Logan snapped back to reality.

“Oh, it’s you.” he said, pulling up a seat before the mountain of books. “Where did you and the prince sneak off to?”

“You should ask him yourself.” Virgil shrugged, leaning against a nearby desk, “... His father just died, can’t he be given an hour to grieve?”

Logan’s eye twitched, “Don’t speak to me about what the prince needs. Of course he needs to grieve, but the Kingdom must always come first. Roman knows this, and it is my duty to not let him forget.”

Virgil looked away, “... I… I know. I’m sorry…”

Logan sighed through his nose, flipping open a dusty, leatherbound book, “... I should let you know,” he said, changing the subject, “before he… died… the King informed me of some of his wishes. You are to join the Magister’s Court, and end your apprenticeship early. From this day on, you are our newest High Wizard. Not only that, you will join me as the prince’s entourage. After what happened at the battle today… I trust there will be no objections to this.”

Virgil had to grip against the desk to keep himself from collapsing, “... Wh-what?!”

“You showed great power and loyalty to the throne, after all this you didn’t expect to simply remain an apprentice, did you?”

“... A  _ little?! _ ” 

“Then you are a fool. You aren’t a boy from the Kings Market anymore, Virgil. You are a man, a High Wizard, and have been entrusted with keeping our renegade prince alive.”

“But I haven’t even been a _wizard_ yet! Y-you can’t just jump straight from witch-apprentice to a High Wizard!”

“Well, you have.” Logan coughed, “... I imagine it’s a shock, yes, but if it’s any comfort I have been there myself. I was sixteen when the King declared me Roman’s Right Hand Man… though the circumstances were quite different to yours.”

Virgil swallowed the lump in his throat, “... Roman trusts you, doesn’t he?”

“Roman and I have known each other since we were children, if you must know. Our fathers were close friends before the King was coronated, and we were expected to replicate their relationship. Of course the prince and I never saw eye-to-eye; he was always quick to anger, egotistical, foolhardy… and I was his voice of reason. Within time the court began ordering me to deliver messages on their behalf. But the older he got... the less he would listen. But he must. Right now… I cannot be his friend, I must be that voice. Not just for the Kingdom’s sake, but for his. He needs me, and if he has to curse, insult, and scream at me before he listens… so be it.”

Virgil chewed on his lower lip, “... You’re right. He does need you… but… that’s not all he needs.”

Logan went still, gaze falling on something unseen. After a moment, he sighed, “... I suppose that’s true. Perhaps… perhaps that is why the King chose you.”

“Hm…” Virgil’s fingers tapped against his forearms, “... now what do we do?”

Logan stood, “I will deliver the speech to the prince, and he will address the court. The mages will ensure the message is passed through the Kingdom, and those without Magik shall be notified by raven. You… will come with me. It appears you have a… sensible influence on the prince.”

“Alright.”

“In one week’s time a funeral will be held for the king… and those who lost their lives in the battle. The king will be buried in the Castle Of Peace, and the others shall be buried in Warrior’s Rest, near the Ethergreen Woods. This will give us time to contact his relatives, and inform the families of their loss. After the funeral… Roman shall receive his coronation and become King of Sandarredin.”

“... And then?”

Logan’s eyes seemed to flicker in the dancing candlelight around them, “And then… we prepare for war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! Yes you!! Thanks for reading!! If you wanna follow this story you can follow me on tumblr - Darcylovette.tumblr.com! You get chapter updates, you can ask me questions, and it would be super cool of you! Or you can join my Thomas Sanders discord and chat to me and other cool fans! https://discord.gg/48WZPYz
> 
> Tell your friends - all the cool kids are doing it!


End file.
